drakeandjoshfandomcom-20200214-history
Josh Is Done
Josh Is Done is the eleventh episode of the fourth season of Drake & Josh. It aired on February 11, 2007. Plot Drake and Josh have an important exam in chemistry coming up. But while Josh wants to study, all Drake wants to do is play on his new ping pong table. Drake leaves Josh behind while he goes to school to make out with his girlfriend, Kat, which causes Josh to miss the exam. As his exam is dropped down a grade, Josh becomes furious at Drake. Later, Josh thinks that his life would be better if Drake wasn't in it, and considers Drake as just a roommate and nothing more. Josh then has a good time in his life, as he gets all the questions in the exam correct, doesn't get a grade dropped due to his excellent effort, and has a good time with his friends away from Drake. Drake on the other hand has a very bad time as Josh isn't there to help him, and Drake realizes that he actually needs way more than Josh needs him. Quotes Trivia *Drake suggests to Josh to see "She's the Dude" and "Just My Truck," alluding to the movies "She's the Man" and "Just My Luck." *If you look really closely at the Premiere, when Drake is being dragged out the last door by the Security Guards, you might just see a poster for a movie "'She's the Dude'". *Amanda Bynes starred in a movie called "She's the Man", and Drake and Josh normally uses real-movie gag posters with slightly altered titles as a Running Gag. Drake and Josh started on The Amanda Show, (watch the ending of Really Big Shrimp to see a clip,) which, of course, was hosted by Amanda Bynes, and this was probably a small token of appreciation. *This episode is very similar to The Chicken Roaster in Seinfeld. In both of them, the characters switch places -- and personalities. In Seinfeld, Jerry and Kramer switch rooms, and a red light from across the street makes Jerry act like Kramer and vice-versa. In Drake & Josh, Josh wants nothing to do with Drake, therefore becoming calmer, happier, and losing his rash, whereas Drake becomes accident-prone, shouts a lot, and grows to realize he needs Josh, and Josh doesn't need him. *Stop-and-shop is a grocery store in the United States. *This is the second time Josh has gotten good luck while Drake has gotten bad luck. The first time was in Mean Teacher. *It is the highest rated episode of the series on IMDb. *This is the second and final appearance of Robbie. Goofs *When Crazy Steve freaks out and sprays himself with a spray bottle, Josh calms him down and he sets the bottle down on its side. Throughout the scene, the bottle repeatedly goes from standing up to on its side. *When Drake comes inside and apologizes to Josh and shows him the sit 'n bounce, you can see all the studio lights showing on the sit 'n bounce. *When Drake came to the movies and said he didn't need Josh's help to see it he just went in after he realized he didn't have enough for tickets. Drake never told anyone what theater or movie he was seeing, but when Josh called security he somehow knew. *Drake was late to chemistry but was there in time before Mr. Roland locked the door. After Drake came in Mr. Roland locked the door but when Drake was done apologizing to Josh, Drake walked out without unlocking the door. There was no sign or anyone unlocking it. * If you look very carefully when Drake and Josh are playing ping pong at the end, you can see the string being used to carry the ball. Nobody's that good at ping pong. ** Also, during the cold opening when the boys are playing ping pong, the ball hits the court before Drake can hit it. ** Plus, when the ball hits the window, the window gets smashed before the ball could hit it. *A teacher cannot legally kick a student out of class for being tardy, especially since a student cutting class is not permitted. Nor can a teacher make a student take a makeup exam on a Saturday. *Right before Kat mentions about a zit Drake had, part of the boom mic dips into the shot briefly. Category:Season Four Category:Episodes